


atone each other

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Supportive friend Tendou, but its v cute dw, mostly from Semi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Semi and Shirabu haven't talked in months, Semi thinks that's the best choice, seeing how they're rivals. But Shirabu - all this time - never wanted that.





	atone each other

**Author's Note:**

> this was 4 Shirabooboos birthday but Im obviously a few days late I hate m y s e l f // btw I suggest you listen to [ this song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHZ-KXZ-yus) and [ this too ! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mSQbWlgxHK0) ((only if u wanna get into the mood of the song tho haha,

"So, Eita-kun", A familiar playful voice creeps up the setters spine, causing him to drop the ball he planned to serve. "Are you gonna greet him?", the voice;   _Tendous voice to be exact_   asked, hands placed on his back, trying to appear gingerly.

"Greet who?", The setter; Semi asked obliviously, walking up to the ball he dropped; picking it up again.

"Kenjirou-kun, of course! I'm sure you have something for your favourite kouhai.", Tendou nudged his friend on the shoulder.

Though, the setter seems to have hated Tendou mixing the words _"Kenjirou"_   _or Shirabu_   and _"favourite",_ based on his expression. He didn't like it one bit.

But the ash-blonde burst out a great laughter, causing a slight echo to bounce across the empty volleyball court. "Him? my favourite kouhai? I wouldn't buy him _shit_ , besides...would he expect anything from someone he would proudly replace?.", Semis voice went hoarse on the last 2 words.

Tendou looked mad for a second but he's talented enough to convert it to a playful expression, and places both hands on each side of his hips and sighed, "I can't believe my own friend would act like such a brat about his own team mates birthday...It's almost like you have a _crush_ on the guy, and you're some manly-ignorant shonen protagonist on one of those mangas.", Tendou accentuated the word 'crush'

Semi gave him a painful glare and was obligated to look around in case anyone hears this loud lanky stick of a friend that decided to stick around with him. Luckily everyone's taking their lunch. Semi finished quickly like the determined team mate he is, Tendou doesn't eat much so he managed to pester and ruin Semi's plans of a private practicing session as a setter and mention the other setter; Shirabu. 

As the ash-blonde assured himself that no one heard them, he turned towards the tall-redhead, his face soured up in an angered way, causing Tendou to almost automatically drop his teasing acts. 

Not only is his facial expression giving an 'angered' vibe; as soon as he rises his voice, Tendou stilled.

"Why do you want _me_ to give him something? why not _you?_ or anyone else he would favour.", he complained. "Again, he _never_ expects anything from me, even if I initiate the conversation, he'd give me the most obvious replies that imply: _'I don't really wanna talk to you so I'll make this quick'_. Or an invite to any kind of volleyball practice requested by me, he seems to pretend he's busy, but when someone else asks him, especially Ushijima; he agrees to it _without_ even 2 seconds of thought.",

his voice rises louder and louder to a point where he has to breathe in a deep intake of breath, his voice becoming more and more hostile but it dissolves into a voice as if someone is so close to crying.

"It's almost like he doesn't want me to exist within his radius...which I won't blame him for. I could tell I wasn't his 'favourite senpai' when he came here, I don't expect a change of heart any time sooner.", Semi ended.

Semi doesn't expect Tendou to reply or even react to the ramble he just started...But to his surprise, the redhead had quite a lot to say about his friends struggles.

"There's nothing wrong about giving a gift to someone you're awkward with, Eita-kun. I could say the same with me and Wakatoshi.", Tendou informed, taking the ball away from Semis hands, attempting to balance-spin it on the knuckle of his index finger in hopes it catches the ash-blondes attention; which it does. Making Tendou continue his statement. "He used to be hard to talk to, until I finally came to understand his background; he was never given the chance to talk to kids his age back then and whenever someone would try to befriend him, he never knows what to say, so they give up on him easily. So I was here to let him know I don't give up that easily.", Tendou explained with pure honesty. "Sure he didn't change his social skills with me. But that's just who he is, unlike Kenjirou-kun. He _will_ become comfortable with you, I'm sure he wants to be.", Tendou promised his friend, abruptly stopping the ball from spinning, then gently throwing it at Semi to rise the friendly-teasing factor,  _"I hate being too serious sometimes"_  "Whens the last time you even talked to him...?", Tendou asked to enforce his statement.

"...To be honest, I don't remember. He used to ignore me all the time to a point where he just doesn't plan on talking to me, ever."

" _Exactly_ , you have no right in saying he hates your guts, unless you've collected concrete proof. Because there's no one here who hates you more than yourself." Tendou enforced.

"What are you trying to say...?", the ash-blonde glared.

"So what I'm saying is, stop being the brat you are and give even a god damn pencil for the kid, maybe even talk to him, it's been 6 months since he's been a member and I can tell you're not doing anything about your friendship...or rivalry with him, so at least do it on behalf of us as a team, he deserves at least something for working hard on the team."

"Well if he deserves a present for 'working hard for the team' then I expect to get tekka maki every single day.", Semi said in a serious tone with his signature scowl, looking down on the ground. But it only led to Tendou laughing.

"Could you stop being salty about this for once, I get it, he replaced you and you had to redeem yourself by resorting as a pinch-server, but you can't make that a bad thing. Shiratorizawa needs the best players of each position, everyone- even Shirabu is happy to consider you the best pinch server and essentially the best setter. I swear.", Tendou admitted on behalf of Shirabu, but Semi wouldn't believe it.

"Tendou, I appreciate whatever you're saying, but I'm saying this with what little pride I have in me...I couldn't bring myself to believe that shi"

With that unfinished self-deprecation. Kawanishi, suddenly barges in the empty volleyball-court. not to an impolite extent, but the way he swung the doors open seemed like he was in a hurry. Which he was; he had his backpack with him, in his track uniform, you couldn't distinguish this but his hair was messier than normal, assuming he just got out of the shower.

"Tendou-san, Semi-san, You're still here...", Kawanishi stated the obvious.

" _Still?_ what time is it?", Semi asked in concern, and it's only now he looked through the high windows of the court and realizing only now that it's dark out.

"It's 9:00 PM, you've been practicing for quite a while, I hope Tendou-san hasn't been bothering you." Kawanishi informed and amused the senpais, stoic expression never-leaving.

Semi would've choked at the unexpected reply but Tendou started _'mothering'_ Kawanishi, "You may be quiet and honest but you're as much of a brat as Semi is.", The tall redhead whined. 

"Well, I wish you'd drop that attitude, I was asked to come here and let you know Ushijima-san is waiting for you at the front gates, he wants to _"walk and talk back home"_...again...?" Kawanishi sounded like he was reading off a script, questioning his words at the last part, but that got Tendou rushing through the door, past by the tall ginger.

Must be an inside reference he and Ushijima have. Semi and Kawanishi aren't here to question it.

"What about you Semi-san? are you gonna go home now or...?", Kawanishi prolonged his sentence awaiting for how long he has to 'look' concerned for his senpais sleep schedule.

"I'm gonna stay and practice for a while, if that's fine.", Semi said without reservation or hesitation.

"I see. I'll inform coach Washijou.", Kawanishi began closing the door to leave Semi at peace

"Oh wait, I forgot...", Kawanishi swung the door open again, more carefully this time.

"What is it?"

"Everyones left already, well except you and Kenjirou. I'd totally love to walk home with him but I have projects to complete and I'm not gonna wait for him to wake up. Could you take him home if you're done?", Kawanishi went from sarcastic to hopeful.

.Semi hates whatever Kawanishi is asking him for but Kawanishi never exposes a hopeful tone in his voice, so Semi assumed he really needed to go home and complete a project, _(maybe...)_

"Sure...", the ash-blonde gulped.

"Thanks."

And with that, the tall kouhai left Semi all alone, door left open but it's because there was no point leaving it closed anymore. A school monitor might lock him in  _Smart Taichi_. Semi could compliment Kawanishi or any team mate as much as he wants, but he can call himself an idiot for agreeing to such a favour longer than that.

"Bring Kenjirou home? How the fuck can I bring myself to tell him _'Hey, hope you had a good rest. Your best friend left you alone so I'm here to take you home with me whether you like it or not.'_ ", He groaned to himself.

Semi hurried to the nearest bench and buried his hand in his hair out of frustration. 

He doesn't know why he's overreacting so much. He tried his best ignoring him and he hates these little moments where he has to escort or usher Shirabu into anything, and he always fears Shirabu would decline him, so he never ever talks to him in anyway. He can't bring himself to talk to him or even look at him for more than 10 seconds these days.

Semi sighed.

He just wanted a good year; leaving a good impression on his coach, being a good senpai, being the best setter in the prefecture. But that all crashes down when _he_ walked in to his life.

"Semi-san?"

_Speaking of the devil..._

"...Shirabu...?", Semi stood up from the bench to see  _yep, it's Shirabu. He needed time to process who it was, he hasn't heard Shirabus voice in a while_   Shirabu in the same state Kawanishi was in, bag on his shoulders, in his track uniform, But his hair never failed to be perfectly fixed, unlike Kawanishi; Shirabu was neat, the tall-ginger mentioned he even took a nap, so Semi just stood in silence examining how neat Shirabu looked. "So you're the only one here...", Shirabus expression went from blank to 'I wanna leave', as he looked around to confirm no one was there except the ash-blonde.

"Yeah, I thought you were taking a nap.", Semi scratched the back of his head, trying his absolute best to keep the conversation from going.

"Yeah, I woke up to see that I was all alone in the lunch-room, so I thought everyone went ahead to practice in the court, and...I guess you're the only one who didn't go home yet.", Shirabu explained, averting his eyes as much as possible from Semi.

"I see..."

"Yeah, if you still plan on practicing then I'll just...-", Shirabu began to walk out and close the door to give his senpai some space to practice.

"Wait, actually.", Semi started. "I was just finishing up...I mean, you have no choice- Wait, no I mean It's your choice if you...", he struggled to speak, he doesn't know how Shirabu works right now, so he doesn't know if he should be direct or understanding.

"If you want me to walk home with you then I'd appreciate that.", Shirabu suggested and assumed without hesitation.

Semi couldn't tell from how far they are from one another, but Shirabu was as flustered as Semi was; blushing under the collar of his jacket.

"That's good to know, I'll go change into my uniform if you don't mind.", Semi finally calmed down. But the pressure was still there.

"Of course...", Shirabu almost smiled but he turned his entire face away from his senpai.

* * *

"Did you forget anything?", Shirabu asked, watching Semi dry his hair with a towel.

"I'm sure I haven't", Semis head popped out of the drenched towel, tossing it to the bench and grabbing his backpack. Not bothering to fix his slightly wet and messy hair, and without thinking about it, Shirabu almost finds his style attractive.

"I- I see.", the brunette paused. "Let's go then.", trying his best to not look at Semi any longer.

But it doesn't seem like he needs to look away from Semi, because he isn't talking. They've already left the campus and that entire duration, Semi hasn't said anything. for some reason that kind of hurts Shirabu, especially when it's a special day for him, he doesn't wanna be ignored, especially by Semi.

He speaks first. "You know, Semi-san...It's my birthday...", Shirabu grips tightly onto his shoulder bag, it's the first time he feels embarrassed for appearing so desperate.

"That's nice...", Is all Semi could say, no eye contact is made. This attempt of conversation and only getting small talk as a reply, this avoiding-one-another tactic Semi goes for kind of hurts Shirabu even more. But he doesn't seem to give up.

"Is this your technique of drying your hair? not drying it at all?", Shirabu softly snorted ~~~~_If he payed attention, he could notice Semi looking averting his face away from the brunette, but a blush grows away from his face down to his neck, but it all goes away quickly._   ~~~~resisting the urge to ruffle Semis messy yet well put together hairstyle.

"I don't know", Semi replied, limiting himself from the brunette, causing Shirabu another shot of pain straight to his chest.

"Yeah...you practiced a lot recently, I hope you get a well deserving rest, Semi-san.", Shirabu goes on, hoping anything he says would stop Semi from looking away from him  _'Why won't he look at me?'_  , But he seems to be doing worse.

"Yeah, thanks.", Semi scratches the back of his head, but that's the only progress or reaction Shirabu's made him do. It's actually crushing Shirabu.

"Yeah.", Shirabu says for probably the hundredth time and finally stays silent.

It's only been 5 minutes but Semi feels like Shirabu is purposely being quiet at this point, He _finally_  turns his face towards the younger setter he's been avoiding only to see that the brunette was doing the same thing; facing absolutely far away from him, his hands gripping tightly onto his shoulder bag, even their distance is far for people _who aren't even around, it's nearing 10 PM, no one could see how awkward they are._   to assume they don't know each other.

Semi kinda feels bad for putting him down, he did wanna talk to him, and Shirabu didn't show any hints of him being uncomfortable with his senpai.

He walks closer to Shirabu until their shoulders bump a little, catching Shirabu's attention, he sees their noses are close, so close. Close enough for Semi to see the brunettes eyes...The lamp posts they pass by and the dim but shining moon show that they're beautiful, dark and mesmerizing but...

"Shirabu?", Semi stopped their walking pace as he looked at the brunette, eyes puffed from crying, the said tears stain his face. "Are you okay?", Semi quickly placed one hand on Shirabus arm to keep him politely steady, one hand carefully and delicately brushing against the brunettes face, wiping away the tears that lingered on his smooth and gentle skin.

Semi doesn't get a verbal response, but he gains 2 gentle arms wrapping around him. Semi could practically feel the new upcoming tears staining the side of the shoulder Shirabu is resting his head on. But Semi couldn't care, in fact, he places a hand to pull Shirabu closer to him, tightening the hug.

Semi doesn't understand but he lets Shirabu cry as he pleases, as patient as he gets, he waits for a response or at least anything from Shirabu. It's been months since he's talked to him, and the first thing he properly gets is a tearful hug. He wants to know if Shirabus really changed or he just uses Semi because he's the only one there for him right now.

 but nonetheless, Semi discards all of these thoughts and continues comforting the young setter. Until Semi feels Shirabu tilt his head, resting sideways on Semis shoulder, the ash-blonde practically feeling the soft and puffed lips ghosting so close to his neck, but he never ceases the hug.

"I didn't get anything for my birthday...", Shirabu sniffles between his words. 

This makes Semi feel like he misunderstood an entire story; giving him changes of his perspective, which it does, it causes a weird pace to his heart, it causes Semi to stiffen, these words. 

Shirabu is usually so mature, how could he cry over something like this, He could understand how he'd cry over losing to a team stronger than you, the feeling of your hardwork all going to waste, only for someone else take your throne. Semi knows how that feels a whole lot, but a birthday not being rewarded; Semi can't understand how sad Shirabu must be.

"I didn't know, did anyone even give you something during lunch-time...?", Semi finally spoke to the brunette.

"Not really...It's not because they forgot, but it's because...", Shirabu couldn't complete his sentence, hiding his face in the space between Semis neck and his shoulder. giving Semi a shudder.

"Because?", Semi awaited.

He feels warm tears stain his skin _even feeling the tears seep through his shirt, but again, he doesn't care._  , making him hug Shirabu tighter, burying his head in Shirabus soft and neat hair. It feels so nice, Semi feels kind of bad he only felt Shirabu to his senses only now; when he's in pain.

"Because I told them I wanted a gift from you...", Shirabu gulped, pulling away from the hug, wiping the tears on his own, locking his eyes on the ground. "I get it, that sounds selfish of me but...They've given me everything I wanted. The feeling of recognition, friendship, accommodation, care, the feeling of being strong and powerful for once. I was spoiled with all of these, all of our great team mates treating me like this to the point where it makes me feel like I don't deserve it, But it makes me feel even worse that none of those feelings came from you.", Shirabu rambled.

Semi can't believe this, Shirabu...liked him all along?

Semi let out a soft chuckle, "You're only saying this now?"

"It's not funny", Shirabu looks up to see that Semi is also crying, It doesn't take him a second to process to realize whats happening but he knows Semi needs a hug too. He offers 2 open arms, Semi cards himself between them, but it's his turn to wrap two warm arms around the short brunettes neck. Putting them back in the state they were in a few seconds ago; in each others arms.

"I was so scared, But I don't know why you reserved a special day just for me, you have everyone else...", Semi cried, voice hoarse.

"I know...But I wouldn't like it if the senpai I've admired for so long to the point where I actually fell for them, never greeted me even a happy birthday...", Shirabu admitted.

"So you liked me...?", Semi questioned, he feels like he really misunderstood everything about Shirabu.

"I did, well I know we had a rough start, we didn't like each other. But it's because I thought we were just gonna be rivals. I thought you only had one position to play, and you were really good at it, so I internally feared I wouldn't beat you, but it seems that I became starting setter either way. So I thought we would have a battle against who would overthrone the other, so I ignored you, not because I hated you, but because I thought we would break the teams cooperation and hardwork. But when I saw you practicing your serves...I realized you were truly a talented volleyball player. It kinda made me regret underestimating you, I wanted to compliment you every time you serve, set or even attempt to block.", Shirabu rambled once more.

All of this causes Semis eyes to sparkle and his face to color itself a shade of red.

"Are you just saying this because I'm your senpai?", Semi hesitated his soft and loving emotions, assuming its just Shirabus way of working with his senpais.

"No!", Shirabu sounds offended, releasing himself from Semis warm hug, quickly missing it but he can't act desperate, letting the cold wind isolate him. "Ushijima-san is _admirable_ , but who wouldn't admire him? Tendou-san is _entertaining_ , who wouldn't admire him? Reon-san is _caring_ , who wouldn't admire him? Yamagata-san is _reliable_ , who wouldn't admire him? But you...", Shirabu stated. "There's reasons to hate you...But I don't." He takes a deep breath "The reasons why I have such feelings are far more better than why I look up to any of my other senpais...So I'm saying.", Shirabu fiddles his fingers, his face is completely heated with red. "I love you...Eita.",

Those last words give Semi a million emotions.

Suddenly mixing _"Shirabu Kenjirou"_ and _"favourite"_ together became Semis favourite thing. He doesn't know how he feels but he feels...something

His fingers aren't cold but they want to lock in between Shirabus, his body isn't freezing but he wants Shirabus warmth, he isn't the loneliest person on earth but he wants Shirabu. 

_"It's almost like you have a crush on the guy"_ , Tendous words echo through his head.

Everything suddenly changes as soon as Semi sees the full story of this...guy, He never realized he was also falling for him.

"For how long...", Semi needs to know, he needs to know if Shirabu really went through all those times of him and Semi never being able to talk, yet he yearns to say these exact words specifically for him;

_'I love you, Eita'_

Shirabu smiled, it's not smug or slick but it's merely a precious and loving smile that suddenly sends a shiver down Semis spine. "How long have I known you for?", he replied. "I know that's not long but I could tell you how much I hate this rivalry people think we have...I know you thought I hated you but, I wanted to be in this team...Because of Ushijima-san, and I thought you were gonna ruin it. but as soon as I saw more of you every single day, I get more thankful for choosing this team, or this school in general. I'm so thankful, you don't even know...", Semi could almost develop a 6th sense that Shirabu is close to crying again.

But he's more than happy to wipe them away. 

More happy to kiss them away even. Until Semi moves his lips from a soft kiss on his eyes, down to his soft cheeks then shifting onto his delicate lips. 

Semi feels like everything is moving too slow and too fast at once, yet he's too immersed in the moment to even complain, to an extent where he pulls Shirabu closer to him, deepening the kiss. But it all comes to an end until he pulls away.

"I think I have a good idea of what you feel...", Semi said, placing another quick but loving kiss on the young setters lips. "Happy birthday, Kenjirou."

Shirabu almost felt his heart flutter from his name being addressed. "Thank you. I will treasure this moment.", the brunette smiled. A soft chuckle leaves the ash-blondes lips

"I never recalled you being this dramatic.", Semi sounded like he was joking but he seemed interested in how Shirabu actually had different sides.

"Then we have a lot to catch up to.", Shirabu sounded hopeful, as they finally resumed walking home. Sadly they're not too far from their homes, but the walk had enough time for them to intertwine their fingers and just feel each others presence, until that all comes to an end. They have to part ways

but before that. "I promise, I'll make it up to you. I'll make sure I repay all the moments where you wanted to talk to me, the moments where you felt like being quiet was the best option, I'll let you know that I'm glad that you told me this, I know you'll cherish this moment; seeing how its your birthday. But believe me if I promise you that you have made this day probably one of my favourites.", Semi ranted at Shirabu. 

Shirabu sees Semis face coming closer, until he feels a soft peck on his cheeks and feels the ash-blondes grip on his hand to fade away.

"But we'll be doing that tomorrow.", Semi looked back at Shirabu as he parted ways with the brunette.

And just like that, Semi was gone. 

Shirabu observed the hands that held Semis, and gripped them tightly. "I'd love that...", Shirabu whispered to himself, intending it for Semi. 

And with that, Shirabu collected himself and took the final direction to his home, the small smile on his face never leaving even when he finally had the audacity to go to bed. He couldn't forget Semis warm lips leaving generous kisses.

Shirabu ghosted his hands over the places Semi touched and found it relaxing, to the point where he fell asleep.

He would've hit Kawanishi for leaving him behind _That traitor, I swear._   purposely asking Semi to take each other home. But from what just happened, Shirabu would've burst into tears if he never had this chance of being alone with Semi.


End file.
